A multicarrier optical transmission technology, a flexible grid technology and a coherent Digital Signal Processing (DSP) technology are introduced into an ultra-100G optical transport system, thereby meeting requirements of wave division multiplexing transport of different modulation formats and different rates, and moreover, configurability and programmability are achieved. In an ultra-100G optical transport system age, a system may perform spectrum resource allocation and optimization to implement spectrum defragmentation and increase a spectrum utilization rate according to a spectrum resource utilization condition and line damage of the whole network, and this also means that a spectrum resource configuration of the system is not fixed any longer, and is required to be changed according to a change in a modulation format, subcarrier multiplexing manner and spectrum occupation condition of a sending node of the system.
At present, a configuration method for the abovementioned ultra-100G optical transport system includes that: configuration information is transmitted to each node of the system through a network manager, and when a sending side configuration, such as a modulation format and a subcarrier multiplexing manner, of a line side sending node of the system is changed by the network manager according to a state of a link, the network manager is also required to change configurations of each Reconfigurable Optical Add Drop Multiplexer (ROADM) node in the link and a receiver. For example, when the sending side configuration, such as the modulation format and the subcarrier multiplexing manner, of the line side sending node is changed by the network manager according to the state of the link, it is necessary to change the configurations of each downstream ROADM node in the link and the receiver; or, when the ultra-100G optical transport system performs flexible grid spectrum optimization, a spectrum occupation condition of a signal may change, and it is necessary to reconfigure the sending node, downstream ROADM nodes and receiver of the optical transport system. However, when a configuration workload increases, configuration through the network manager is low in efficiency and high in error rate.